1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a protective cover for a bat, such as a baseball or softball bat.
2. Description of Related Art
Bats used for baseball, softball, and the like are generally constructed from metal or wood. Accordingly, prolonged exposure to sunlight, heat, moisture, and general inclement weather may result in damage to a bat. The life-span of a bat can also be reduced by careless handling on the part of those individuals using the bat. Gouges, knicks, splinters (with wooden bats), and scrapes, for example, may result when bats are improperly stored together, or allowed to bang into various other objects.
Several protective articles for bats are known. These articles, however, typically comprise cumbersome carrying cases and bags, many of which are designed to house several bats at one time. Bat bags in particular may be disadvantageous, as damage may result from multiple stored bats banging into one another. Additionally, such articles may be undesirable for those individuals who seek a protective cover that is lightweight, flexible, and that can be attached to, and removed from a single bat in a quick and convenient manner.
These and other drawbacks exist.